Power equipment, such as lawn mowers, tillers, and snow blowers, are known to have variety of knobs. These knobs are often securely fasten to a control lever and are typically difficult to remove by an operator of the power equipment. If the knob becomes damaged and cannot be removed from the control lever, the operator may need to replace both the knob and the control lever. It would be beneficial for an operator to easily replace a damaged knob with a new knob without having to change out the entire control lever and without the need of additional tools to remove the damaged knob.